wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Adwesch
�� A d w e s c h My entry for the Heroes Contest. Not all heroes save the day from the start. Appearance Adwesch is not a totally obvious flamescales. Her topmost scales are a bright cherry red, but not a obnoxiously bright hue. They’re more of a fresh blood red, really. One of her upper scales is missing, about halfway down her back. This exposes a pale grey skin color that had a thick scar that prevents regrowth of the scale. Personality Adwesch is an odd character. It’s most accurate to describe her as an introvert. She’s not very outgoing or “You hurt me a lot, Rose! I hurt innocent people! Do you not even care?!” History Adwesch was not, perhaps, the product of a long relationship. But it could be classified as loving. Her biological mother, a rich SkyWing female named Shrike, had no intention of keeping a flirtatious male named Boulder around, but...he worked his little ya into her heart. They were wed after only 6 months of knowing each other, and as soon as they were, they revealed Shrike was with egg. This was to the delight of both sides of the families-Shrike’s side had always had fertility problems, and Boulder’s was very encouraging to large families. Considering Boulder was the fifth child out of 21, that was obvious. When Shrike laid the egg, both parents doted on its patterned rust shell endlessly. However, as soon as Adwesch hatched, tragedy struck, as it often does in the young and hopeful and doomed. She was born years after Darkstalker had fallen for the last time, years after The Othermind’s defeat. But despite the lack of enemies, Adwesch had her own demons to fight from the minute she was born. The infant struggled out of her shell into her father’s talons-only to make the scales bubble and blister. After Boulder was able to treat his burns, he and his wife regarded the dragonet with wonder. A flamescales, dull and odd? But their daughter, nevertheless. The flamescales and her parents were still mocked, simply for living and letting her live. But Shrike and Boulder never left their child’s side, as all good parents do. But only a year after she hatched, Shrike’s mother died. And...as the family was heading south for the funeral, they were all attacked by a small group who simply wanted to rob them. Adwesch (though she was not called that then), was told to run. And she did. Her father pleaded her to fly as fast she her newly-able to fly body could. Some might assume that both of her parents would have died..but no. A worse fate was inflicted upon them. They disappeared. After weeks of searching, all rescuers could find was a tiny dragonet, scales smoking faintly, in a cave nearby, a couple of blood splatters on the ground, and no sign of Boulder and Shrike. It took a while for Adwesch to grasp the concept of..their gone-ness. She kept expecting for her parents to show up at the police station, to walk out of the forest unharmed. But all she got was pitiful stares and the last glimpse of her mother, eyes wide and golden, begging her to run as tears swam under the surface. Adwesch, eventually, was moved to an orphanage, run by a dragon named Hornet. Hornet was..grumpy, but fair, and Adwesch spent her time on a fireproof mat and stone rooms, playing with the other couple flamescales that happened to be there. She never truly connected to those other flamescales, or the rooms and toys of the place. Adwesch kept her hopes high that she would see her mother and father walk in, but in the year she was there, they never did. Only dragons that never seemed to want her..was it because she was firey? Her father had always said it made her unique, not..scary.. One day, a MudWing walked into the orphanage. She scared Adwesch, but her eyes seemed to be fixated on her and the other three flamescales there. And it was just her luck for the dragoness to point at her. She went home with Duchess Migraine, and they soon became close over the next two years. Migraine soon became Adwesch’s adoptive mother. And as soon as Adwesch decided to follow her at night, she knew the truth of the duchess. Adwesch was only..a tool. A four-year-oof tool. A way to burn up her enemies. It broke both of their hearts. Unbeknownst to her, Migraine has started to develop a fondness for her. She almost shed a tear as the SkyWing ran off crying. She followed her, sitting down with a sigh and explaining the whole truth. That she loved Adwesch, even when the MudWing wasn’t supposed to. She was supposed to be just a guardian-but has ended up becoming her mother. Adwesch forgave her. The SkyWing threw herself into training. If her mother needed a protector, she would be that dragon. Soon, her mother’s advisor, Root, started whispering in her ear. That her mother commanded so-and-so to be killed. That she needed to burn some evidence...nothing that her mother had ordered. But Adwesch followed his orders with unwavering loyalty. She felt indebted, still, to Migraine, and trusted Root much too much. She became a sort of machine. She didn’t think or question the corrupt advisor’s orders, simply following. Adwesch believes to this day that she became a monster then. And she learned the hard way that secrets could not be kept for too long. Migraine found out about Root’s scheme to mess with her daughter’s head. His punishment was swift and brutal. Migraine’s talon was on Adwesch’s shoulder as they watched his execution (of course, her talon was protected.) This shook Adwesch. She thought herself indestructible, but that had been brutally proved wrong. Her head was still able to be used. To be manipulated. Addy left home. She didn’t want to hurt her family. Just in case. CONTENT WARNING She was alone, sitting sadly at a speakeasy in a stone seat. A bit tipsy. A bit underage. CONTENT END Then, an enchantingly beautiful dragoness approached, like Adwesch was being approached by the sun. A radiant rose color, perfect. She introduced herself as Rose. Adwesch was smitten instantly by the lady, and they entered a romance. She was extremely in love with Rose, thinking they could spend their lives together. Rose, however, didn’t share those feelings. At all. One night, Addy was awoken to Rose poking her with a stick, tears in her eyes as she lead the flamescales to a body that she begged the dragoness to burn so that Rose wouldn’t go to jail. She agreed. Slowly, Rose slowly became more controlling and asking her to take out. The Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal)